RPN 9 celebrates 59th year with new shows
June 21, 2019 Benjamin V. Ramos Benjamin V. Ramos is the new president and CEO of Radio Philippines Network or RPN 9. He bare his plans for Channel 9 that used to be the leader network and the number 1 station in the country with hit shows like “John en Marsha”, “Superstar”, “Flordeluna”, “Eat Bulaga!”, “Champoy”, “Buddy en Sol” and “Marimar”. It’s now celebrating its 59th anniversary as the glorious TV network and a documentary about the history of RPN will be aired on June 23, Sunday, at 10:45 p.m., titled “Kabarkada Mo: RPN’s Legacy of Philippine Television”, hosted by Janeena Chan who narrates the documentary special narrating the history of RPN since its inception 1960, featuring interviews with former RPN stars like the Diamond Star Maricel Soriano, Superstar Nora Aunor, Bossing Vic Sotto, Janice de Belen, Noel Trinidad, Eric Quizon, and personnel like Al Quinn, Bert de Leon, Edith del Rosario, Kitchie Benedicto, Susan Trinidad, and many more. Benjamin promises a millenial version of RPN 9 as the youth-oriented TV network to develop a loyal following among viewers, as long as the the weekend coverage of the Metropolitan Basketball Association as RPN’s biggest asset. In the battle of the network wars, many Filipino viewers would prefer watching programs on the big 3 of the Philippine television industry, namely ABS-CBN, GMA 7 and IBC 13 are the only big 3 networks, while PTV is the government TV network whose struggled to continuously dominate the network war. In which of that, 5 is the sports TV network which was not allowed to join the big 3. “Kung may Kapamilya, Kapuso, Kaibigan at pati Kasama,” she says, “Kami naman ang magiging Kabarkada nyo. Like your gang, we’ll make you laugh, cry, give you news and information and also advice about life. In the primetime tradition of primetime telseryes, we offer a family drama series entitled ‘Anna Fuerte’ featuring rising teen star Nicole Ababa, premieres June 24 and airs weeknights at 8:15 p.m. This will focus on the story of the long lost daughter of couple. Then, we’ll have a Tagalized version of the American sci-fi drama series, ‘Roswell, New Mexico’, premieres Wednesday, June 26 at 10 p.m. We will also bring back the most well loved shows of RPN 9 in the 70s, 80s and 90s on the digital TV channel RPN Classic, with classics like ‘John en Marsha’, ‘Champoy’, ‘Superstar’ and ‘Buddy en Sol’. Benjamin is very proud in his desire to make RPN 9 fully competitive again and aims to turn back to the glory days with its own pool of talents and as the leader network, generated advertising support and fared impressively in the ratings game. In lieu of commercials, the network aired during station breaks in-house plugs promoting its programs. While that was a good reminder for the viewers to catch its other shows, most audiences already getting repetitious. The station breaks that aired over and over again the same plugs done by its merchandising department. “Yes, we’re still here,” he says. “Our aim is to make the network globally competitive, a leading light in the Philippine broadcast industry by providing programs that are socially relevant, wholesome, entertaining, informative and commercially viable.” Well, good luck to Benjamin and RPN 9! As they say, the more the merrier as a millennial network will surely provide more jobs for idle stars, writers, and other people working behind the camera. My best wishes! ''Kabarkada Mo: RPN’s Legacy of Philippine Television In celebration of RPN-9's 59th anniversary, look back and reminisce your favorite milestones as the golden age of Philippine television for more than 6 decades. Host: *Janeena Chan Testimonies: *Maricel Soriano *Nora Aunor *Vic Sotto *Noel Trnidad *Eric Quizon *Janice de Belen *Kitchie Benedicto (KB Entertainment) *Bong Lapira *Bodjie Pascua *Bert de Leon *Al Quinn *David Celdran *Jeanne Young *Connie Angeles *Arnell Ignacio *Dennis Cabalfin *Pilita Corrales *Dina Bonnevie *Cherie Gil *Dawn Zulueta *Dody Lacuna *Alex Tinsay *Sen. Loren Legarda *Marigold Haber-Dunca *Jay Esteban *Edith del Rosario *Susan Trinidad *Baby “Madam Ratsa” de Guzman *Edgar San Luis *Andy Santillan *Tonypet Albano *Benjamin Ramos Timeless genres from RPN: *Comedy (''John en Marsha, Champoy, Apple Pie, Patis, Atbp., Plaza 1899, ATM: Anette, Tonyboy & Maria, Duplex, Buddy en Sol, Joey and Son, Barangay U.S.: Unang Sigaw, Mommy Ko si Tita, Gabi ni Dolphy, Tipitipitim Tipitom, Doon Po sa Amin, Purungtong, Mag-Asawa'y Di Biro) *Drama (Flordeluna, Gulong ng Palad, Makulay ang Daigdig ni Nora, Young Love, Sweet Love, Verdadero, Malayo Pa ang Umaga, Agos, Bisperas ng Kasaysayan, Cebu, Davao: Ang Gintong Pag-Asa, Miranova, Hanggang Kailan, Anna Luna?: Ikalawang Aklat, Boracay, Gapo, Ako... Babae) *Musical variety (The Nora Aunor-Eddie Peregrina Show, Superstar, Tony Santos Presents, Aawitan Kita, Broadcast Campus, Eat Bulaga!, Aksyon, Komedya, Drama ATBP., Student Canteen,'' Chibugan Na!, ''Your Evening with Pilita, Superstar: Beyond Time) *Game shows (Spin-A-Win, Family Kuarta o Kahon, It's A Date, Battle of the Brains) *Reality shows (Ang Bagong Kampeon, Pasikatan sa 9, Dance 10, Star Search sa 9) *Telenovelas (La Traidora, Marimar, Luz Clarita, Acapulco, Maria la del Barrio, Simplemente Maria, Maria Isabel, Quinceañera, Sin Ti) *Foreign shows (MacGyver, The X-Files, Ally McBeal, The Six Million Dollar Man,,Felicity, NYPD Blue, The Practice, Airwolf, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Hunter, Dharma & Greg, Chicago Hope, Roswell) *Sports (MICAA, Thrilla in Manila, Olympics, PBA, UAAP) *Shows (Apollo Missions, Eyewitness Reports, Newswatch, Ang Panday, Kumpletos Recados, Kaluskos-Musmos, Tell the People, Miss Universe, RPN Homecoming TV Special, Action 9, Thalia in Manila, Gulong ng Buhay, NewsWatch Kids Edition, Rescue 911, Darna, Toksho with Mr. Shooli, Sesame Street, Barney & Friends, Cafeteria Aroma, Batibot, Arangkada Balita, Coney Reyes on Camera, Penpen de Sarapen, Beauty School Plus, Business Class, Crime Story, Child's Play, La Aunor: Beyond Time, Manilyn Live!, The Whimpols, For Kids Only, Kids to Go, Yan Ang Bata, Kusina Atbp., Veggie, Meaty & Me, Academy Awards, Storyland, Lotlot & Friends, Clubhouse 9, Astro Boy, Starblazer, Dragon Ball, Macross, The Simpsons, Actually, Yun Na!, Ora Engkantada, Ganito Kami Ngayon, O Ano Ha, Wari Waro, Jr. News, The Truth And Nothing But, Ripley's Believe It or Not!, 24, Dark Justice, Perfect Strangers, Friday the 13: The Series, On the Leadership Road: RPN 9 Still the One, Rated Prime at 43: The RPN 43rd Anniversary Special, Match TV, The Scene, Para Po, Philippines' Next Top Model, Showbiz Ka!, Kemis: Ke Misis Umaasa, Dalawang Tisoy, Sabi ni Nanay, Newswatch Junior Edition, Sabado Boys) Old theme songs from RPN *''Rubber Ducky'' - composed by Quincy Jones (John en Marsha) *''Flordeluna'' - sung by Dondon Nakar (Flordeluna) *''Eat Bulaga!'' - sung by Eat Bulaga! hosts (Eat Bulaga!) *''Champoy'' - sung by Subas Herrero and Noel Trinidad (Champoy) *''Gulong ng Palad'' - sung by Eva Eugenio (Gulong ng Palad) *''Aawitan Kita'' - sung by Armina Siguion-Reyna (Aawitan Kita) *''Dance 10'' - sung by Ray-Ann Fuentes (Dance 10) *''Batibot'' - sung by Batibot (Batibot) *''Penpen de Sarapen'' - sung by Penpen de Sarapen kids (Penpen de Sarapen) *''Mag-Asawa'y Di Biro'' - sung by Pilita Corales (Mag-Asawa'y Di Biro) *'RPN telenovelas': *''Marimar'' - sung by Thalia (Marimar) *''Luz Clarita'' - sung by Daniela Lujan (Luz Clarita) *''Maria la del Barrio'' - sung by Thalia (Maria la del Barrio) *''Cuerpo y alma'' - sung by Patricia Manterol (Acapulco) *''Simplemente María'' - sung by Paco Navarrete (Simplemente María) *''Si Tú Supieras'' - sung by Alejandro Fernández (María Isabel) *''Quinceañera'' - sung by Timbiriche (Quinceañera) *''Vuelve'' - sung by Ricky Martin (Sin Ti) RPN: 59 Years of Philippine Broadcasting (June 1960 - June 2019) :Five decades, celebrating 59 years of exceptional broadcasting. :MILESTONES IN PHILIPPINE TV AND RADIO HISTORY :In 1969, it became the first station in the Philippines to telecast in full color by using 'Accucolor' technology from Toshiba and the first to use an Outside Broadcast Color Van or OB Van. :In 1980. it also became the first TV network to air shows via Domestic Satellite Nationwide. :First all-color television experience: :Thrilla in Manila :The Olympics :Apollo Missions :Award-winning Filipino mini-series: :Bisperas ng Kasaysayan :Cebu :Davao :Classic telenovelas:'' :''Marimar :Luz Clarita :Maria la del Barrio :Outstanding foreign series: :MacGyver :The X-Files :Ally McBeal :Felicity :NYPD Blue :The Practice :Unforgettable Filipino shows: :John en Marsha :Superstar :Champoy :Buddy en Sol :Join us in celebrating 59 years of exceptional broadcasting in a 2-hour TV documentary special entitled Kabarkada Mo: RPN's Legacy to Philippine Television.